1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device including a flexible substrate and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increasing use of portable electronic devices such as tablet PCs and cellular phones, the markets for the most advanced info-communications electronic devices is also steadily increasing. Display devices having light weight and low power consumption have been pursued as devices for displaying information of info-communications electronic devices. Flat panel display (FPD) devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic electro-luminescent display (OELD) devices have replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) and have drawn attention. The organic light emitting diode display devices may be referred to as organic electroluminescent display devices. The organic light emitting diode display devices are more advantageous than the liquid crystal display devices in color reproduction, power consumption, response time, and so on. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode display devices are self-luminous, the organic light emitting diode display devices have high contrast ratio, a thin profile and wide viewing angles.
An organic light emitting diode display device includes a display area and a non-display area surrounding the display area regardless of a type of a substrate such as a glass substrate or a flexible substrate to be bent like a liquid crystal display device. Dummy pixels may be formed in the non-display area and may include various elements for driving.
Specially, conductive pads and pad lines are disposed in the non-display area. The conductive pads are a sort of electrodes and are formed at ends of gate and data lines. The gate and data lines are connected to a driving circuit unit through the pads. In addition, the pad lines connect the pads and the driving circuit unit.
Since the conductive pads and the pad lines for connecting the driving circuit unit are formed in the non-display area, a bezel increases. The bezel is an area where an image is not displayed and a frame is formed. The bezel may be the same as or larger than the non-display area. As the bezel increases, the design sensitivity of the display decreases, and a size of the organic light emitting diode display device also increases.